Toby and Bash
Toby and Bash is the second episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Today it is Bash's turn to get his reward for being useful. He is to spend the day with Toby and help do his jobs all around the island. By the time they finish, it's dark and both engines are tired. Toby knows where to go, so he takes Bash to his shed at Arlesdale End. Bash loves the shed because it is so peaceful and is soon fast asleep. Toby watches over him and decides that Bash would like to live on Sodor. The next morning, the two engines set out looking for a place where Bash can stay. First they try the Fenland. Bash is about to tell Toby that he wants to go home, but Toby interrupts him. Then a flock of ducks swoop down on Bash, who runs off very scared. Next, Toby takes Bash to Farmer McColl's field. Again Bash tries to tell Toby that he wants to go home when Toby interrupts. Then Bash is scared by a group of cows and runs off. Finally they arrive at the cliffs that overlook the Search and Rescue Centre. Bash once again tries to tell Toby that he wants to go home, but Toby interrupts him. Then Bash sees Dash and Ferdinand chuffing back home to Misty Island and Toby notices that Bash is sad. Bash tells Toby that he wants to go home. Toby is shocked and realises that he should have listened to what Bash wanted. So the two engines race through the Misty Island tunnel and out onto Misty Island. Dash and Ferdinand are pleased to see their friend and Bash explains to Toby that Misty Island is just as peaceful as Arlesdale End. Toby realises that there is no place like home. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Sir Topham Hatt * Rosie (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Locations * Sodor * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Bluff's Cove * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Sodor Slate Quarry * Brendam Docks * Arlesdale End * The Fenland Track * McColl Farm * Farmer McColl's Field * Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island * The Logging Station Trivia * A group of children also speak. * Arlesdale End makes its first appearance in the CGI series. * In the American narration, a rooster can be heard before Toby tells Bash his plan. Goofs * Surely Bash had seen ducks before. * All the places that Toby wanted Bash to stay would be blocking the Main Line. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Toby and Bash on the Farm three pack Gallery File:TobyandBashtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:TobyandBash(magazinestory)1.png File:TobyandBash(magazinestory)2.png File:TobyandBash(magazinestory)3.png File:TobyandBash(magazinestory)4.png File:TobyandBash(magazinestory)5.png File:TobyandBash(magazinestory)6.png File:TobyandBash(magazinestory)7.png File:TobyandBash1.jpg File:TobyandBash2.jpg|The Search and Rescue Center File:TobyandBash3.jpg File:TobyandBash4.jpg|Thomas and Toby File:TobyandBash5.jpg|Toby's bell File:TobyandBash6.jpg File:TobyandBash7.jpg File:TobyandBash8.jpg|Ferdinand File:TobyandBash9.jpg File:TobyandBash10.jpg|Toby, Bash, and Henrietta File:TobyandBash11.jpg File:TobyandBash13.jpg|Mavis and Toby File:TobyandBash14.jpg File:TobyandBash15.jpg File:TobyandBash16.jpg File:TobyandBash17.jpg File:TobyandBash18.jpg File:TobyandBash19.jpg File:TobyandBash20.jpg File:TobyandBash21.jpg File:TobyandBash22.jpg|Arlesdale End File:TobyandBash23.jpg File:TobyandBash24.jpg File:TobyandBash25.jpg File:TobyandBash26.jpg|Toby and Bash File:TobyandBash27.jpg File:TobyandBash28.jpg File:TobyandBash29.jpg File:TobyandBash30.jpg File:TobyandBash31.jpg File:TobyandBash33.jpg File:TobyandBash34.jpg File:TobyandBash35.jpg File:TobyandBash36.jpg File:TobyandBash37.jpg File:TobyandBash38.jpg File:TobyandBash39.jpg File:TobyandBash40.jpg File:TobyandBash41.jpg|Toby, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand File:WoodenTobyandBashontheFarmthreepack.png|Wooden Railway pack Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes